


All I Want for Shoe Christmas Is You (And Gingerbread Creamer)

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Days, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Gestures, Sequel, St Nicholas Day, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent, obscene amounts of cannoli, rated for language, shoe christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: Puck and Finn's 11-year anniversary doesn't exactly start as planned. A long nap, some cannoli, and the toe of a shoe more than make up for it. (A sequel to Shoe Christmas)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "Shoe Christmas" yet, it will help some things in this story carry more significance. 
> 
> For Fuckurt Advent--Day 6

“God damnit!”

Finn reaches blindly across his bedside table to jab at his ringing phone. Whoever it is calling him at--7am, Finn finally sees, when he ignores the call--on his and Puck’s day off can fall in a giant hole full of Legos. It’s not a number Finn recognizes, or even a familiar area code, so he silences his phone and rolls back over. If he’s quick, maybe he can catch sleep again.

“Mm, morning, ba--ow, _fuck!”_

Finn sits straight up, his heart racing. Puck has a hand over his own nose. He’s staring at Finn with his mouth open. “There are more subtle ways to say no to a kiss on your neck, you know.”

“Shit.” Finn shakes his head. “I was falling back to sleep. You scared me!”

Puck rubs the sides of his nose with his thumb and first finger. “Apparently!” He throws his other hand up in the air.

“Well I didn’t do it on purpose!” Finn scowls. “When have I ever hit you in the face?”

“It’s fine,” Puck sighs. “It just startled me. C’mere.”

He kisses Finn gently, one hand on the back of Finn’s neck. Finn can feel Puck scrunching his nose over and over while they kiss, and eventually Finn pulls away and gives him a look. Puck grins, and Finn feels a little smug that at least Puck looks sheepish.

“Happy anniversary, you dork. Coffee?”   
  
_“Please.”_   
  
Puck pecks him on the lips one more time and climbs out of bed. Finn flops back down on his pillow, stretching his arms over his head with a groan. It might be only 7:15, but at least that means they have more awake-time hours to spend together, Finn reasons.

Finn’s halfway through catching up on his overnight Facebook feed when he hears their bedroom door creak all the way open. Puck’s holding a tray with two mugs on it, but he’s frowning.

“I swear I didn’t hit you in the nose from way up here.” Finn drops his phone and holds his hands up in front of him.

“Not for lack of trying.” Puck sticks his tongue out. “No, um. We’re out of cream. And the gingerbread creamer.” He puts the tray down between them and crawls into bed. “And the good Starbucks stuff.”

“Dammit.” Finn takes one of the mugs of black coffee and peers into it. “How’d we manage that?”  
  
“Work. Grad school. Being assholes who have shopping list apps and never use them.” Puck shrugs, but he’s grinning now. “You don’t have to drink that.”   
  
“No, I’m, uh. I’m good. I’ll drink it.” Finn brings the mug up to his lips and takes the smallest sip he can manage. “Mmmm, see? Delicious.” He’s pretty sure he’s making a face, and his suspicions are confirmed when he looks over at Puck, who’s hiding a laugh behind his hand. “Put it in the fridge and we can make iced coffee with it after we go to the Kroger?”

“Sure thing,” Puck says, laughing openly now. “I’m sorry. This is not how I wanted this morning to go.”

“Nah, we’ve got all day.” Finn sets his mug on his bedside table. “Okay, here’s what we’ll do: we’ll get dressed, put on those big puffy coats your Ma always bugs us about wearing, and walk to Einstein for bagels.”

Puck raises an eyebrow. “December bagel date. Such a wild man.” He leans over the tray and kisses Finn, grinning against Finn’s mouth. “My Ma will be so proud.”

  


“A _water main break_ ? Are you fucking kidding me?” Puck throws his arms up, still in his puffy coat. They’ve been back from their unsuccessful walk to Einstein’s for 20 minutes, but Puck still hasn’t relaxed.  “I’m not even mad at the Einstein people. It really sucks about their water line.” He paces in front of Finn again, who’s eating Ritz crackers out of the sleeve and trying to stay calm for both of them. “But why _today_? Why did today get fucked up?”

“Babe, c’mon,” Finn says through a mouthful of crackers. “Eat gross crackers with me.”

“Fine.” Puck finally shrugs his coat off. Finn can hear him go into the foyer and hang it up with probably more force than necessary. He sighs loudly when he comes back in the room, but he does sit right next to Finn and put his head on Finn’s shoulder right away. “I just wanted today to be awesome.”  
  
“Hey, it’s gonna be great.” Finn cranes his neck to kiss Puck on the forehead. “It’s only,” Finn turns his home screen on. “ten. We can nap or watch shitty tv, _or_ …” He waggles his eyebrows, even though Puck can’t see. “And it’ll just be us, all day. Plus, I get my Shoe Christmas present later. See how I left my regular gym shoes in the closet when we went out? I know you.”

Finn can feel Puck stiffen against his shoulder. “Oh, uh.”

“Oh, shit, hey, it’s fine! Really!” Finn grabs Puck’s hand and laces their fingers. “Whatever. Either way. I’m good and today’s going to be awesome.” He winces at himself and squeezes Puck’s hand in what he hopes is a reassuring way.

“It’s not,” Puck huffs against Finn’s shoulder. “Can we take a nap? Maybe it’ll restart the day or something. Fuck if I know how to fix it.”

Finn doesn’t think the day needs restarting _or_ fixing, but salvaging their anniversary seems pretty important to Puck, so he nods and lies down, pulling Puck on top of him.When Puck’s settled, his head tucked under Finn’s chin, Finn drapes their old Browns throw over both of them and runs his hand through Puck’s hair. “Sleep now. We’ll try again in a few hours.”

 

When Finn wakes up again, the first thing he’s aware of is that it’s _definitely_ been more than a few hours, judging by the way the sun’s coming through their front window. The second thing he’s aware of it that Puck is still sound asleep, his breathing deep and even against Finn’s chest. Finn blinks himself all the way awake and starts thinking. He’s still not sure exactly what Puck is expecting out of today, but if Finn can manage to get himself out from under Puck and out the door, he _is_ sure he can make it better than it was.   
  
When Finn thinks back on it later, he’s not sure if he could explain how he manages to get himself off the couch without Puck waking up, but he does it. He carefully pulls his puffy coat back on from where he’d thrown it over the armchair and shoves his feet into the shoes he wore to Einstein. Puck may not have a Shoe Christmas gift for him, but Finn still feels weird wearing his usual shoes today.   
  
His first stop is the Good Kroger, where he gets more gingerbread creamer and Starbucks coffee. Puck likes the blonde roast, and Finn still thinks all of it tastes bitter without sugary creamer, so he just goes with Puck’s favorite, throwing an extra bag in the cart at the last minute. The cashier gives him a weary-looking smile when he checks out, which makes Finn think maybe Puck’s not the only one wanting a do-over on the day. Before Finn leaves the parking lot, he puts in an order at India Garden for five, crossing his fingers that he can get everything in the house and set up before Puck wakes up.   
  
From there, Finn heads to Macri’s, where he gets a dozen of Puck’s favorite chocolate-dipped cannolis and a big thing of tiramisu. Any bagels he gets now are going to be gross and stale by the morning, Finn figures, but dessert leftovers will be really good with coffee.

By the time Finn leaves the bakery, the trays of pastries balanced carefully on the passenger seat, it’s almost five. “Please still be asleep, please still be asleep,” he mutters to himself, and he drives a little faster than strictly necessary to India Garden and back home for someone without an actual emergency.

When Finn pushes open the back door, his arms loaded down with food, the lights are still off and the house is completely still. He holds his breath until he gets the groceries put away and the rest of the food open and on the kitchen table. Only then does he let himself tiptoe into the living room and peer around the couch.

Puck is still asleep, curled on his side with a corner of the Browns blanket clenched in his fist. His face is relaxed and smooth and Finn feels himself melt. He’s wondered more than once over the years if he’s always going to feel this way when he looks at Puck, because so far, he’s batting 1.000.

Since Puck isn’t stirring yet, Finn takes a chance and rummages through their utility drawer until he finds their candles and the candle holders Finn’s mom made them buy when they bought the house. He shoves some aluminum foil in the bottoms of the holders like she always did when Finn was a kid, and balances the candles in them, lighting them carefully so wax doesn’t drip in the food.

“Looks pretty damn good,” Finn whispers to himself, and he grins as he scrolls through his iTunes for The Essential Billy Joel. Satisfied with his efforts, he sets his phone screen-side down on the table and heads back to the living room.

“Hey.” he crouches next to Puck and strokes Puck’s hair out of his face. Puck wrinkles his nose and makes a “mmph” noise. “Happy anniversary for real now. Want some dinner?”

“Mmm?” Puck blinks his eyes open. He grins sleepily at Finn and stretches.  “You got-- is that curry I smell?”

“Vindaloo and chicken tikka.” Finn tries to look casual, but he can feel himself grinning anyway. “Come with me?”

Puck lets Finn pull him up and lead him by the hand into the kitchen. Puck’s hand is soft and sleep-warm and Finn curls it against his body a little as they walk. He can tell the minute Puck sees everything because he stops dead in his tracks, almost bumping into Finn in the process.

“Finn,” Puck says softly, and when Finn looks at him, his eyes are shining. “Holy shit, Finn. You didn’t have to, but. This is awesome.”

“Brand new day?” Finn shrugs and grins out of the corner of his mouth. Puck shakes his head.

“Nah. This is just a good day getting really excellent. I just didn’t appreciate it. Hey, uh.” Puck eyes the food and looks back at Finn. “I kind of want to dive into all of this right now with you. And Billy,” he smirks. “Maybe the cannoli first even. But there was kind of a reason I was so hyped for today.”

“Okay?” Finn tilts his head. Puck’s running his free hand through his hair and taking deep breaths.

“Go get your shoes. The ones in the closet.”

Finn raises his eyebrows but he does what Puck says, grabbing his regular gym shoes out of the front closet and bringing them back to Puck in record time. Puck sits down and points to Finn’s usual chair, so he sits wordlessly, still looking at Puck. “The left one,” Puck says, and his voice sounds thick. “In the toe.”

Finn drops the right shoe on the ground and slips his hand into the left one. His fingers close around a velvety-feeling square box, and it’s like the rest of him figures out what’s going on before his brain does, because his heart’s already pounding by the time he pulls the box out of the shoe.

“I had an idea,” Puck starts, and has to clear his throat. “Of this perfect day with you. I thought we could do all this romantic shit and then...start a new chapter the way we started the first one.” He nods toward the box. “But it’s always going to be you I want to run out of creamer with and-- and take freezing-cold walks around our neighborhood with. And keep buying gross Ritz with even though we both hate them.” He laughs and wipes a hand across his eyes.

“And get hit in the nose with?” Finn helpfully offers, feeling his own eyes fill up.

“And get hit in the nose with by your freakishly huge hands,” Puck nods, still laughing. “Open the box, Finn.”

 

Two hours later, they’re finishing the last of the cannolis, breaking off pieces of the shells and scooping out the filling. Finn’s distracted by the band around his finger, but he’s sure that’s fine because he keeps catching Puck glancing at it when he thinks Finn isn’t looking. The candles are melted down to nothing, and Finn’s thinking they might have to just throw the tablecloth away, but all of it’s warm and awesome and _perfect_. He leans over for about the hundredth time since they started eating and kisses Puck, wrinkling his nose at the powdered sugar.

“Happy anniversary, Puck.”

Puck laughs a little and nods down to Finn’s hand. “Merry Shoe Christmas, Finn.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
